


The Gift • Jeno x Jaemin x Renjun

by abnegative



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: one shota modern faerie talejaemin never expects jeno to break his heart and feels utterly lost and alonehe never expects help from an unusual being who may just be as lost as he is
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

The Gift • Part One

This was it. The moment he’d been building up to for two years. Actually, the moment he’d been building up to for ten years, but who’s counting anyway?

Jaemin stood outside the arts building in the cold evening breeze. The moon overhead was bright but hidden behind a veil of thin cloud giving the sky a cool indigo glow. It was Valentine’s Day, he had the small cluster of roses in his hands, their blush matching the fire in his cheeks. He shifted from one foot to the other as he held his simple gift and waited for Jeno to finish his art history class and his mind went over and over the upcoming possibilities.

Jeno

His best friend. His constant companion. Two boys had grown up into two men but nothing else had changed between them. They had always been close. Incredibly close. So close that the boundaries of friendship and love were blurred into a rose coloured hue of comforting feelings. They’d shared everything in the last ten years of their friendship, from triumphs on the soccer field, to first girlfriends and first break ups, birthdays and holidays and graduation. Every memory Jaemin carried in his heart was tinted with the watercolour wash of his friendship with Jeno. And it was finally time. He knew he was taking a risk but surely he couldn’t be misreading the signs so wrong?

Jaemin’s first girlfriend was his last. It hadn’t taken long for him to realise that no girl could ever shine in his eyes the way his best friend did. He didn’t want long soft hair and girlish giggles, soft cheeks and perfumed kisses. Jaemin wanted strong arms and stubbled jawlines, deep morning voices and rough robust embraces. He wanted his best friend.

And when they started University, and Jeno’s dates with girls became fewer and more far between, their companionship became cosier. No one could come between them. They shared most of their classes, they shared their lunchtimes outside the arts wing in the sun, they shared study in the library and breaks in the campus café. They shared everything but a home, Jeno living with his parents near the university, Jaemin in the dorms. Everything else was a blend of him and I, who was who, where Jaemin stopped and Jeno started no one was sure anymore.

Jaemin knew they were soulmates.

He could feel it in the air when they sat together, he could hear it when they finished each other’s sentences, he could see it in the sparkle of Jeno’s deep dark eyes that vanished into crescents when he smiled. Jeno’s smile was enough to get lost in, it was Jaemin’s salvation and his destruction, his redemption and his penance. Because in that smile was the uncertainty that had all but faded.

“Hi Jeno!” Jaemin smiled brightly when he saw his best friend walking towards him. His dark hair sat shiny against his forehead and his eyes were shaped into perfect moons as his smile lit up his face. “Hi Nana..” he said as he reached out and ruffled Jaemin’s freshly coloured rose hued hair. It was as pink as his cheeks and the small bouquet of short stemmed rosebuds he carried so carefully.

Jeno eyed the flowers and Jaemin’s fresh appearance. “Do you have a date later or something?” he asked and Jaemin flushed. “Ah, no, these are for you.” He thrust them forward into Jeno’s suddenly full hands. “Happy Valentine’s day.” Jeno eyed them curiously before smiling again. “Cute. Thanks Nana.” He went to start walking but Jaemin pulled him back by the shirt. “Actually that’s not all I wanted to say. I, ah…” he started at his feet before looking back up into the perfect milky skin of his best friend’s face. “I guess this is my confession Jeno. I think I’m in love with you.” His voice trembled as he repeated himself with more sincerity. “I’m in love with you.”

The shattered petals on the concrete reflected a perfect image of Jaemin’s shattered heart. “I.. I c-can’t do this Jaemin…” Jeno stuttered out in shock as he began to shake. “I’m sorry. I just don’t feel the same way.” Tears filled Jaemin’s eyes as his hands began to shake as well. The nice boy inside wanted to squat and gather the flower petals, clean up the mess, piece together the shattered shards of rose coloured perfection. “Really?” he said as his voice wavered. “I’m sorry Nana. I just don’t.”

Jaemin sank to the ground as Jeno took off and left him. He sat on the cold concrete in a velveteen bed of smashed hopes and dreams in quickly browning hues of peach and pink and white. How could he have read the signs so wrong?

All the smiles and soft looks, the hugs and hand holding, the held breath in close proximity when stars shone in their eyes and the world seemed to stand still. Was none of it real?

As he blinked his tears away and let his eyes drink in the deep dark night sky he sighed heavily. A huge shooting star flew across the sable horizon right at that moment and Jaemin made a wish with all the love in his broken heart.

“I wish Jeno loved me in the way I want him to. The way I love him. I wish his heart was mine.”

He gathered his things and walked away leaving the scattered pink petals of his simple gift behind.

“Kun...” the prince of the faeries looked around for his first knight and found him just to the side of the oaken throne he sat. “Yes my Prince?” the golden blond faerie knelt at the foot of the throne of his liege. “I have a special job and I need just the right faerie to complete it. A wish has been made by a human, a human with a sweet and pure heart, and I’m in a good mood today.” It was Valentine’s Day, one of the special days where the veil between the human and fae worlds was thin, where the magic of love flowed stronger andfiercer through the air of the human world.

He smiled down at the knight who smiled back at him. “Someone strong? Should I get Yukhei?” the Prince shook his head. “No, strength won’t work for this task, it’s going to need a particular personality, and I know just the fae.” The prince smirked a little as he shifted on his seat. “Bring me little Renjun.”

“Renjun? The orphan? Are you sure?” The knight called Kun wasn’t sure why the prince wanted this particular faerie. “He’s young and tempestuous my prince. He’s a little highly strung and suffers from a bad attitude.” Kun sighed heavily. “He lacks social skills and has no manners.” The young ones could be so difficult, especially while they were maturing, and Renjun was yet to get his wings. Something was holding him back and it was making the young faerie sullen and sarcastic and upsettingly snappy.

“That’s why I want it to be him. He suffers from many things. It will be an atonement for his struggles and I think it will help.” The beautiful crown prince smiled and Kun trusted his judgement. “I’ll fetch him at once.”

The white and gold armour the knight work clanked musically as he wandered the huge oak tree that was the home of this clan of fae. He found another young one, this one was loud but clever and charming, and already possessed an impressive set of opalescent wings. “Chenle. Where is Renjun?” The young faerie laughed loudly as he flew up and off the branch. “Poor Renjun. He’s sulking again! He won’t even come out to eat!” He pointed to a thicket of leaves and Kun stride towards them and pushed the enormous leaves aside.

The cool dark thicket was dappled with light as the leaves moved with the wind and Kun saw the little faerie huddled in a corner. “Come out...” He cooed softly and held out his hand. “No...” the strawberry blonde fairy with exceptionally pointed ears shied away further into the corner. “They’re teasing me because I can’t fly.” Kun could barely see him as he curled up in a little ball of anger and fear at the sight of the beautiful white and gold faerie warrior. “I’m in trouble again aren’t I?” Renun said rudely as he scowled at Kun. The little faerie knew that having the handsome knight looking for him wasn’t good and he wondered if Kun knew he had thrown an acorn right at Chenle’s head.

“No honey you aren’t in trouble...” the knight summoned all his patience as he crouched down and reached out again. “Prince Sicheng has a special task and he says you are the only one.” “Me?” Renjun moved towards Kun’s outstretched hand a little but his face remained skeptical. “Are you sure he asked for me?” Kun nodded and took the delicate little faerie’s hand and pulled him out of he shadows.

Kun chuckled a little as he sat on a rock and watched the grumpy little faerie stuff bites of the huge berry into his mouth while he sat in the little puddle of water.

Renjun had been a foundling, no one knew where he came from, he was found inside a dandelion when he was just a baby. The clan had welcomed him and taken care of him but he’d always remained somewhat of an outsider. Especially as he grew older and didn’t have answers to the questions other young fae had answered by their families. What kind of powers would he have? What colour would his wings be? He had no blood kin to guide him in the right direction to find the path he had to walk.

Kun waited while he filled his hungry belly and then dunked his head under the water to clean himself up. When he climbed out of the puddle his hair locks were stuck to his forehead and his olive green tunic looked even dirtier than before.

“Come on little fae...” Kun said as he held his hand. “Time to meet the Prince.” He gripped Renjun hand tight and flew to the top of the oak on strong golden wings with the young faerie trailing behind him.

When Renjun saw the Crown Prince he was overwhelmed with emotion. He was so ethereal, so absolutely beautiful, that all

Renjun could do was kneel on the ground in front of him. “Get up my love...” Prince Sicheng said quietly. He always had a soft spot for the fair haired faerie who was right on the balance between childhood and adulthood. He sensed greatness in the young fae and knew that he just needed a trial. Something to force him to become the wonder he was always meant to be.

“I have a special job for you.” Prince Sicheng said as he beckoned Renjun closer. “You will have to go into the human world to grant a wish. A sweet human with a kind and pure heart has been hurt. He need someone’s help to bring him together with his soulmate.”

“And what makes you think I can do this?” Renjun asked with wide eyes and Prince Sicheng nodded. “I know you can Renjun. You have love and kindness inside you waiting to be unlocked. Just try to be nice when you get to the human world.” He held his hand out and when Renjun took it he felt warm all over. He looked down and saw that his ratty tunic had turned into strange human clothing. “Time to go!” Prince Sicheng said and Renjun began to panic. “Now?” He said as he began to back away but Prince Sicheng just nodded. “Yes. Now. He needs you now Renjun, he’s sad and alone, he needs someone to take care of him. You have until sunset on the second day. Got it?”

And with that last piece of advice Prince Sicheng clicked his fingers and Renjun was gone.

Jaemin tossed and turned in his bed. He felt hot and thirsty, he’d come home to his dorm and found half a bottle of vodka in the kitchen, and downed enough to make himself sleep. His phone said 4:43 am and dawn was still a little way off and he tried to will himself back into the comfort of unknowing darkness. He groaned when he realised he needed the toilet and sleep wasn’t returning until he went.

When Jaemin tried to stand be almost fell. The combination of alcohol and drowsiness in his system was heady and disorienting and he almost fell into the wall a few times. He went to the toilet and returned to his bed and sat while he thought over the evenings events.

How could he have gotten it so wrong?

He ran his hands through his rose hued hair and tears filled his eyes again. Worse than the sting of rejection was the prospect of facing the unknown. How could he stay in Jeno’s life now? Would things ever be the same? He had not only lost his love he had also lost his best friend.

A tiny little light flew past his closed eyes leaving a burning white trail inside his eyelids. He rubbed them open and blinked a few times as he stared at the desk in the corner. A tiny glow, a ball of light, a burning white-blue energy sat on the desk. It’s energy ebbed and flowed and pulsed and Jaemin stared at it in shock.

Jaemin had heard of fireflies but never seen one in real life. They didn’t exist where he lived. But what else could it be? He moved closer and reached out a hand as he was drawn mesmerised by its soft blue glow. “Don’t touch me!” A tiny voice snapped and jaemin gasped and pulled his hand back. Was he still drunk or was he dreaming? He stared

at the tiny glowing ball and looked closer. In the centre of the glow was a figure, human like but small, and he moved his face a little closer.

“I said back off!” The creature, whatever it was, was grumpy and Jaemin moved back. “Fuck. I must be losing my mind...” Jaemin ran his fingers through his rose hued hair and fell back on his bed. He felt desperately overwhelmed, his sadness and confusion muddling his mind, his thoughts all over the place. He sniffed back a few tears as he lay flat on the bed.

Renjun curled up into a ball on the desk. He was terrifying, the huge loud creature that tried to reach out for him, but then he heard a strange sound. Something twisted inside his stomach when he realised it was the heart aching sound of the human man crying.

Renjun understood pain. He understood loneliness and longing and the urge to seek comfort. Whatever this scary giant creature was going through Renjun suddenly realised why the prince had chosen him for this task.

Empathy.

He uncurled himself and stretched his limbs. The air was strange in the human world and it made his magic more palpable in the air. He stared at the glow surrounding his body and marvelled at the light. He didn’t glow in the fae world and he wondered what else he could do here.

All he wanted to do was fly but he didn’t have his wings.

Instead he ran across the desk and climbed down the side. He quickly moved across the thick carpet and climbed up the sheet hanging down the side of the bed. He might not be able to fly but tree dwelling without wings had given Renjun excellent climbing skills.

“Are you okay?” He asked the human but he didn’t seem to hear him. He didn’t look so scary now that Renjun was closer. His hair was pink like a faerie and his eyes were soft and beautiful. Renjun moved a little closer and the man, or boy - he wasn’t quite sure - squinted his eyes shut against the sudden onslaught of Renjuns bright blue glow. He stared at the thick lashes resting on the humans cheeks before moving even closer again. “I SAID ARE YOU OKAY?” He yelled and the human sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Did you just speak?” He ran his hands through his hair and shifted in the bed.

Renjun sighed. This wasn’t working. He thought of how to make it easier and suddenly it came to him. He stood up on the soft strange surface of the human bed and closed his eyes. He scrunched his nose and willed all his magic to behave while he wove an imagination of himself human sized. He concentrated and suddenly it happened. He was big.

Jaemin jumped back in shock. Things were going from strange to worse. The ball of light that had yelled at him was gone and in its place was a boy on his bed. He looked around Jaemin’s age but slightly smaller, his hair a soft gold, his eyes dark and beautiful. His features were fine and delicate and stunningly otherworldly. And to top it off he sported a pair of pointed and upturned ears.

Jaemin stared at the boy that had suddenly appeared in his bed. Besides the ears he looked like any other teenager you would find around the university campus.

Besides the fact that he was stunningly beautiful.

“What are you?” Jaemin murmured as he stared at the boy’s face. “Are you some kind of elf?” The creature snorted and scoffed as if Jaemin had just said the most ridiculous thing ever. “An elf. Yeah right. Is it Christmas? Do you see snow?”

Jaemin couldn’t help but smile at the creature’s sarcastic attitude. “Well what are you then?” He asked and the smile the other gave in reply was stunning. “I’m a faerie of course. Isn’t that obvious?” Jaemin looked at him with curiosity. “Where are your wings?”

“Rude.” The creature jumped up off the bed and scowled with his hands on his hips. “That’s none of your business.” He said with fire flashing in his eyes and Jaemin laughed. “Okay okay calm down. Well why are you here?”

“You made a wish and my prince heard you. Because your heart is pure and kind the Prince of the Fae Kingdom had granted your wish.”

Renjun looked at the boys incredulous expression. “That’s me. Renjun. I’m here to help you connect with your soulmate.”

He frowned when he saw Jaemin’s expression drop. “I, Ah, I’m not sure yet how I’m going to help you. But I will try.” Renjun moved back onto the bed and when Jaemin began to cry again he wrapped his arms around the pink haired boy. He held him while he cried himself to sleep and when Jaemin had finally tired himself out Renjun watched him sleep. He stretched his legs out on the soft cool sheets unlike anything he’d ever felt and he stroked soft rose coloured strands away from Jaemin’s damp cheeks. He stared at the sweet boy’s gentle sleeping face and he knew Prince Sicheng had been right. Jaemin’s heart was pure and kind and Renjun didn’t know how anyone could break it.

He had to help him. He just didn’t know how.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The Gift • Part Two

Jaemin rolled over and grabbed his phone. The time was almost 11am and his head ached with the remains of too much vodka and too much crying. He still couldn’t believe yesterday had gone so wrong. He suddenly became very aware of someone else in the bed with him and he sat up in shock. The glowing ball of light, the tiny bad tempered little creature, the beautiful faerie.

It wasn’t a dream?

He sat up and stared at the faerie sleeping next to him. How could this be true. Then he remembered the falling star shooting across the sky as his heart died a thousand deaths outside the arts building last night.

“I wish Jeno loved me in the way I want him to. The way I love him. I wish his heart was mine.”

Had this creature of magic and mystery really been sent to help him?

He stared at his sleeping face. He was beautiful. He was everything Jeno wasn’t. Jeno’s jaw was strong and his profile masculine and sharp. The sleeping fae had a face that was delicate and refined and he was painted in a much softer kind of beauty. His face had an intrinsic elegance about it. Jeno’s head was covered in a thick shock of black hair, lustrous and rich, shining like molten steel in the sun. The sleeping man beside him had fine locks of orange sunshine that seemed caught right between gold and bronze.

And when he sat up and blinked at Jaemin with a small smile Jaemin held his breath. Jeno’s smile was addictive and made his eyes disappear into tiny crescent moons. The fae has a smile that was the opposite, like softly breaking dawn and, to Jaemin’s curious delight, a few slightly crooked teeth.

When his dark doe eyes blinked at Jaemin he lost himself in them for just a second.

“I’m hungry.” Renjun said as he stared back. “Do you have food?” “I don’t know,” Jaemin replied, “Can you eat human food?” Renjun shrugged and climbed out of the bed. Jaemin saw that he had slept in the clothes he arrived in. The pants were some sort of coarse white linen and his shirt was a soft sky blue. They looked like normal clothes unless you looked really closely and you could see subtle imperfections that gave away their otherworldly origins. Jaemin decided they suited Renjun very well and with his soft gold hair and his sweet face he could probably pass for any other arts student around the campus. Besides the ears. They weren’t passable at all.

“I like to go out for breakfast but I guess we’ll have to find something to eat here...” Jaemin swung his legs off the bed and walked out the room with Renjun close behind him. “What do you like to eat?”

“Berries.” Renjun said and Jaemin opened his refrigerator, rummaging through the vegetable drawer, coming up with half a punnet of strawberries and a little bag of blueberries. “Here.” He handed them to Renjun who just stared. “What are these?” “Berries.” Jaemin laughed. “Strawberries and blueberries.” Renjun opened the punnet and closely inspected a tiny red berry. “Why are human berries so small?” Jaemin laughed loudly and it was the first time Renjun had seen him look happy. “They aren’t small Renjun. You’re just big now.” Renjun blushed with embarrassment.

“Yeah well I knew that.” He scowled rudely and shoved three strawberries into his mouth at once. Jaemin laughed again as he stared at Renjuns cheeks puffed full of berry.

Renjun stared at the beautiful laughing boy as he chewed his fruit. He was so pretty Renjun thought he could easily pass for one of the fae. Definitely beautiful enough to be a faerie or possibly even an angel. “You’re very beautiful.” Renjun said as he swallowed the berries and wiped his mouth with his hand. “Why doesn’t your soulmate accept you?”

Jaemin’s eyes took on a faraway quality as he turned away from Renjun. “I don’t know,” he said softly. “I can’t believe I was so wrong. I really thought that he would return my feelings.” He turned back to see Renjun jamming a whole handful of blueberries in his mouth. “I guess I just really don’t know him at all. I know it’s hard to come out, even though things are slowly changing in society, and I’m a guy and he’s a guy. But I really thought that wouldn’t matter to him.”

Renjun frowned as berry juice ran down his chin. “That makes no sense. Love is love. He either loves you or he doesn’t.” He shoved the last two strawberries, leaves and all, into his mouth and spoke while he chewed. “I’ll help you find out if he does.”

Jaemin searched the refrigerator for milk but found none. He really wanted to go out for coffee. Jaemin was a coffee addict and couldn’t face the day, even a Saturday, without a double shot. “Renjun you want to get out of here? See more of the human world than my dorm?” Renjun nodded with shining eyes as he put the rest of the blueberries in his mouth.

Jaemin went to his closet and searched for something suitable and found a dark blue beret. “Perfect!” He said with triumph and turned back around to find Renjun standing right behind him. “Do you want to wash up? Shower or something?” Renjun shook his head. “No thanks I bathed this week already.”

Jaemin sighed. “Well I want to wash up. Wait here and don’t touch anything.” He grabbed his towel and headed into the bathroom. He closed the door, ran the water, and stripped his gross sweatpants and tshirt off onto the floor. He just stepped under the water when the door flew open and Renjun was staring at him. “Why do you have a waterfall inside your home?” The faerie asked before eyeing Jaemin’s nakedness curiously. “Why aren’t you washing your clothes?”

Jaemin grabbed a washcloth and tried to cover himself from Renjuns curious eyes. “Renjun could you wait outside please?” He asked and Renjun frowned. “Why? It’s nice in here, it’s warm and smells like roses, can’t I stay and talk to you?” Jaemin shook his head as he tried to hide himself on the steam and Renjun noticed his embarrassment turned around. “Fine.” He walked out and Jaemin washed himself quicker than he ever had before.

When he was dried and dressed he found Renjun inspecting his bookshelf. “You have a lot of books.” Jaemin smiled. The faerie didn’t know what a shower was but he knew books. For some reason Jaemin this funny. “I love books. I love to read and paint and play piano.” Renjun liked all of this and smiled his gentle breathtaking smile at Jaemin. “I’d like to see you do all those things.”

Once Jaemin had pulled the beret down to cover Renun’s ears he led the fae from his dorm. Renjun stared open mouthed at everything, from the carpet to the old faded art prints on the walls, to the staircase that wound its way down to the ground floor. “Your treehouse is wonderful!” His eyes shone with delight at everything he saw. “You don’t even have to climb! You just run straight down!”

Renjun took off downstairs at a speed that made Jaemin cringe as he watched him almost knock into a group of boys. He apologised as he made his way past them for his new friend being so rude and by the time he reached the bottom Renjun was standing at the door with his hands pressed against the glass. “I can see straight through it....” he mumbled as he pressed his nose and cheek against the glass door before turning to Jaemin with his eyes full of wonder. “But how do we get out?” Jaemin laughed. “Just pull...” He said and reached for the door handle and Renjun gasped in amazement. “So clever...” but as soon as the door was open and he saw the wide green expanse of grass he was off and running through the University gardens.

“Renjun wait!” Jaemin called out before realising he’d have to chase him. He caught up to the faerie running lightly across the grass and grabbed him by the shirt. Renjun stopped suddenly making Jaemin lose his balance and they both tumbled onto the grass below them.

“That was fun!” Renjuns eyes sparkled as he rolled over towards Jaemin sending his precariously perched beret tumbling loose. He smiled and realised he hadn’t felt grumpy all morning. How could he, out here in this strange human world, with bright sun and warm grass and the beautiful boy beside him? He leaned over and reached out to pick a blade of grass from Jaemin’s soft pink hair and was rewarded with a stunning smile from the other.

I’m really doing it, he thought, I think I’m helping him.

Renjun jumped up and grabbed Jaemin by the hand, pulling him to his feet, grinning as he heard music coming from the theatre across the garden. It was faint but sweet as the notes traveled across the warm winter afternoon and Renjun pulled Jaemin closer and swung him around. “What are you doing?” Jaemin giggled as Renjun swung them faster and faster, swinging their arms and moving his feet, his movements wild and unselfconscious and free. “I’m dancing!” Renjun said, “Dance with me Jaemin.” “People are looking...” Jaemin whispered but he let Renjun draw him closer and gave in to his movements until they both had to stop and gasp for breath.

Renjun’s delight at Jaemin’s flushed cheeks was well hidden as they began to walk towards the cafe again. Renjun spotted a flower bed and took off towards it making Jaemin run again. When he caught up to him he found Renjun, daisies and roses ignored, gathering a tiny handful of dandelions from the edge of the garden bed.

“They’re my favourites!” He exclaimed as he saw Jaemin catch up to him. His face turned sad as he remembered why. “I was abandoned inside a dandelion.” He said quietly as he stared at the little post in his hands. “My family didn’t want me, I was left behind by my clan, I was shown pity and compassion by the Prince.” He sighed as he began to tuck the dandelions into Jaemin’s wild pink locks and placed a few into his own golden hair.

“Maybe it wasn’t that they didn’t want you,” Jaemin said as he stood in the sun and let the otherworldly creature wind yellow dandelions in his hair. “Maybe they knew you were special and they couldn’t give you what you needed? Maybe they couldn’t love you in the way you deserved?” Jaemin took Renjuns hands in his and squeezed them tight. “Maybe leaving you was an act of love.”

Renjun felt a warm feeling flood his body as Jaemin held his hands and stared into his eyes. What if Jaemin was right. He felt warm and tingly all over and suddenly he saw Jaemin’s deep brown eyes widen in wonder. “The dandelions...” Jaemin murmured with his eyes wide as saucers and Renjun looked up to see the dandelions he wove for Jaemin’s crown ripen from yellow to white and begin to float away.

“Wow!” Renjun exclaimed as a cloud of white dandelion fuzz surrounded them in the gentle breeze. “I’ve never done that before!” He smiled at Jaemin’s surprised look as he felt his magic wax and wane. “Magic is strange here in the human world.”

“Come on. Let’s get coffee!” Jaemin said as he shook himself out of his quiet reverie. He bent down and picked up the beret from where it had fallen and pulled it back down over Renjuns ears, knocking another burst of dandelion fuzz loose from his hair. Renjun began to run ahead but Jaemin quickly reached out and tangled their hands together before the faerie could escape. “Slow down!” He said as he squeezed his hand tight. “You don’t even know the way.”

Renjun’s eyes sparkled at the sound of the little bells over the door of the cafe. He looked like he might break out into another dance any second but Jaemin held his hand tight and pulled him over to a spare table. “Wait here.” He pushed Renjun gently into a chair and went to the counter alone. He ordered his extra large iced Americano with extra shots and looked for something that would suit the faerie. He scanned the menu and finally something caught his eye. “And an iced herbal tea please. Large.” He checked the flavours before deciding again. “Hibiscus and strawberry please.” “Sugar?” The barista asked and Jaemin nodded. “Double sugar. Actually, can I have that with honey instead of sugar please?”

After the drinks were placed in front of them Renjun took Jaemin’s hands in his again. “Tell me about him.” He sipped his drink and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. “Jaemin you got me a flower drink! Delicious!”

He sucked at the straw while Jaemin spoke rapidly. Of his love for Jeno, their close friendship, their bond he thought was unbreakable. He spoke of Jeno’s kind and playful nature, their common love of all things artistic, the glow in his eyes when he smiled. “He’s my soulmate Renjun, I just know it, I think he’s just scared.”

The bells rang over the door and suddenly Jaemin went pale. “It’s him. He’s here...” he hissed quietly but Renjun looked around anyway. “Shit. He’s with a girl.” Jaemin ducked his head down and tried to disappear into oblivion but Renjun craned his neck and looked straight over at them.

“They’re coming over here,” Renjun said right before sucking noisily at his drink and frowning when he got brain freeze. “Shit.” Jaemin swore under his breath again right before they stood next to their table.

“Hi Jeno.” Jaemin tried to act natural. He looked over at the girl and immediately recognised her. She was Kim Yerim, short and cute, a talented dancer and a year above them. “Hi Nana. This is Yerim.” She held her hand out towards Jaemin and he shook it gently. “Just call me Yeri. Everyone else does.” Jaemin nodded. “Hi. Ah, this is Renjun, he’s new.” Jeno held his hand out and Renjun just stared at it curiously before smiling a beautiful bright smile at the other man. “Hi Jeno. I’ve heard a lot about you, you’re Jaemin’s best friend right?” He batted thick eyelashes at the other man before reaching out and stroking Jaemin’s hand he could see shaking on the table. “Ah, yeah, that’s me. Nana’s best friend.”

“What’s a Nana?” Renjun asked. Jeno didn’t hear him. He was too fixated on Renjun’s long delicate fingers tracing circles on the back of Jaemin’s softly trembling hand.

“How do you two know each other?” Jeno asked and Jaemin looked awkward. “We met in class.” “What class?” Jeno frowned. “Ah... dance class...” Jaemin stammered out. “Renjun’s new. He’s, ah, not from around here...”

“Renjun, that’s an unusual name, where are you from?” Jeno’s mood was going downhill quickly as he stared at Renjun staring at Jaemin. “Come on Jeno, lets order and get our own table, we’re interrupting their date. Right?” Yeri smiled cutely and took Jeno by the hand but he couldn’t look away. “Date?” He asked and a slow smile dawned across Jaemin’s face. “Yeah... our date... unless you’d like to join us?” “No thank you,” Yeri smiled politely, “but thanks for asking. I’ll see you around the dance studios I guess.”

“Jaemin. What’s a date?” Renjun asked after the other two left to find a table of their own. “It’s an outing you take someone on when you like them.” Jaemin smiled and Renjun smiled back. “This is a nice date. Can I have another strawberry flower water?” “Of course.” Jaemin lost himself in Renjun’s sweet smile and in that moment he barely even registered the man staring at them from the other side of the cafe.

“Jeno seems kind and good hearted.” Renjun said as he sucked noisily on his second iced tea. “I can feel it within him. His aura is warm and friendly, and a little scared Jaemin. What could he be scared of?” Jaemin sighed. “It’s scary, you know, two boys.... you know...” Renjun’s frown indicated he did not at all know. “Boys or girls, what’s the difference? Love is love.” Renjun said and sucked at his straw again. “Can I taste yours?” He asked Jaemin who passed his cup over and squealed with laughter when Renjun spat the coffee all over the table. “That tastes like burnt pine cones!” Renjun laughed loudly, the sound joyful and melodic, loud and light enough to carry through the whole cafe. The kind of laugh that made you unable to resist laughing along.

Despite Yeri’s best efforts to make conversation Jeno’s eyes never left the happy pair on the other side of the cafe. He watched them talk and laugh, he watched Jaemin’s face light up with a serene glow, he smirked when Renjun tried Jaemin’s coffee and spat it everywhere. And that laugh, that magical laugh, it surrounded them and filled the cafe with a joy and a lightness that was palpable. It was like magic in the air.

The boy seated with his best friend was spellbinding.

“Jeno... Jeno...” he had no idea how long Yeri had been trying to get his attention. “Sorry, What?” He snapped back to reality when she tapped him on the arm. “Do you want another coffee?” She asked. He looked over at her empty cup and frowned apologetically. This was turning into a shitty date.

“You haven’t stopped staring at them,” Yeri said softly as she watched Jeno’s eyes wander back to the other table, “didn’t you know he was dating someone?” Jeno sighed. “No. He wasn’t, at least he wasn’t yesterday, and where did that guy come from anyway?” Yeri sighed. “So that all happened last night then?” Her cheeks flushed pink and she giggled cutely. “A Valentine’s Day confession. How romantic!” She sighed and twirled the straw in her empty cup. “Jaemin seems sweet, I wonder who confessed? If it was him I know it would have been cute and very hard to resist.”

Jeno scowled into his barely touched coffee. He had been over the events of last night a million times. His hands began to shake as he realised how badly he had messed up.

He’d been so afraid. Afraid to be something out of the ordinary. Afraid of being different, of being looked at differently or judged, of being talked about or being ridiculed.

Afraid of being extraordinary.

Afraid of being in love.

Jeno was a young man desperately afraid of his feelings and it had led him to hurt the one person who meant everything to him.

“I guess this is my confession Jeno. I think I’m in love with you.”

Jaemin’s bravery had him stunned. His bravery and his honesty and his pure gentle heart. The quiet and sincere awkwardness of his simple rose adorned confession.

“I’m in love with you.”

Jeno loved him too. He loved Jaemin with every single breath, every beat of his heart, every star in the dark sky that hung over him while his beauty put them all to shame.

He loved him so much it made his heart hammer against his chest and his stomach flip with butterflies every time they were together.

But Jeno was a coward. What would people say? How would they react? How would the world deal with the pure and authentic and innocent love of two boys who lived for nothing and no one but each other.

Instead of sharing his worries and his fears Jeno panicked.

The broken petals on the concrete reflected a messy image of Jeno’s frightened heart. “I.. I c-can’t do this Jaemin…” Jeno stuttered out in shock as he began to shake. “I’m sorry. I just don’t feel the same way.”

I do. I do feel the same way. I love you so much Jaemin. What I don’t feel is brave, or strong, orcourageous.

“I’m sorry Nana. I just don’t.”

I could never be as bold or as confident as you Nana. I’m so sorry. I’m weak and inadequate, fragile and flawed, and I don’t deserve your love.

My hands aren’t worthy of holding your heart because it’s as delicate as I am.

Tears filled his eyes as he quickly blinked them away. He turned to see Yeri looking at him strangely. “Are you okay?” She asked and he shrugged. “I guess I’m not feeling well. I’m sorry Yeri. I shouldn’t have called this morning and asked you out.”

Yeri giggled a little. “Well, to be honest Jeno, I was surprised you did. I mean, it was a while ago when we exchanged numbers, and......”

He stared at her as she took a deep breath.

“We, I mean all the girls, we just kind of figured you were gay. You and Jaemin just seemed so close, and so happy when you were together, it’s like you two live in your own little world.” She frowned as she examined her empty coffee cup. “I’m flattered you asked me here and you’re very sweet but you’re kind of still staring at them.”

“No I’m not.” Jeno turned his body a little away from the two boys still laughing on the other side of the cafe.

“Whatever you say.” Yeri smiled at him. “Are you going to Mark’s party tonight?” Jeno shrugged. He wasn’t usually a party kind of guy but he felt wholly and utterly miserable and getting drunk off Mark Lee’s alcohol might make him feel a little better. Even just numb would be preferable.

The little bells rang again and the magical laughter that had filled the room was suddenly silent. When Jeno stoke a covert glance he wasn’t surprised to see the other two were gone.

As they walked across the grassy gardens again Jaemin held tight to Renjun’s hand. The faerie had a limited attention span when food wasn’t involved and Jaemin didn’t have the energy to chase him across the lawn again. “Jaemin!” Renjun pulled him by the hand over to the garden bed and plucked a single dandelion. “Watch...” He said softly as he closed his hands around the golden yellow petals and closed his eyes tight. When he opened them he opened his hands revealing a bright yellow butterfly beating its wings in its place. “My magic is getting stronger!” He closed his hands around the butterfly again and this time he opened them to reveal two.

“I can feel it. I don’t know if it’s the human world, or if it’s something else, or maybe even if it’s you.” Renjun’s bright smile rivalled the sun as he grinned happily at Jaemin. “My magic is getting stronger and more powerful and it feels amazing!”

They watched the two butterflies flutter off into the air before Renjun slipped his hand back inside Jaemin’s as they walked.

“Hey Renjun!” Jaemin called out from the kitchen where he was washing the faerie a big bowl of fruit for his dinner. “Want to go to a party tonight?”

“Party?” A gilded head of hair poked around the corner with curiosity. “I love parties. Cakes and games and dancing!” Jaemin chuckled. “This will be a bit different from the parties you’re used to. But Jeno will be there and maybe we can work out how you’re going to help me.”

Help Jaemin....

Renjun had been having such a wonderful time he kind of forgot he was supposed to be helping him. “I’ll go to this human party.” Renjun smiled. He had to find a way to help Jaemin. He was running out of time.

“These trousers feel weird.” Renjun frowned as Jaemin helped him into a pair of his skinny jeans. “Yeah but they look great!” Jaemin eyes the faerie’s figure from all angles. He’d lent him the jeans, light blue with rips, and a white tank top to wear on top with a light blue button up over it left hanging open. “I might have some old Converse here that don’t fit me...” Jaemin rummaged through his cupboards before finding a beat up pair of dark blue Chucks and handing them to the faerie.

“Star shoes? Thank you Jaemin!” Renjun kicked off his soft doeskin faerie boots and went to pull the sneakers onto his feet before Jaemin stopped him and handed him a pair of white socks. He pulled the socks on and laced the high top sneakers onto his feet and did a little dance when he jumped up. “I love them! Shoes with stars! How wonderful!”He threw his arms around Jaemin who flushed with embarrassment at the sudden and unselfconscious affection from the beautiful boy. “You can keep them,” he whispered into the golden stands of Renjun’s hair.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The Gift • Part Three

The sun had long dipped below the horizon when they arrived at Mark Lee’s party. “Stay close to me and don’t take drinks from strangers,” Jaemin said as he gripped Renjun’s hand tight. “Okay.” Renjun smiled brightly as they walked up to the house. People were everywhere, outside on the lawn, walking around with drinks in pairs or groups. “Jaemin! Human music is so wonderful!” Renjun tried to pull Jaemin into another impromptu dance but there were people everywhere. “Wait until we get inside,” Jaemin said to the delighted faerie boy, “then I promise I’ll dance with you. Later.”

Jeno stood in the kitchen, beer in hand, Yeri and Mark and a few others around him. The conversation had been causal gossip until Donghyuk burst into the kitchen bursting with news. “Jaemin’s here and he brought a boyfriend!” His eyes sparkled with the excitement of juicy gossip and he quickly ducked back out to tell the next group he came across.

“Jaemin has a boyfriend? Since when?” Yeri’s friend Chaeyoung piped up into the conversation. “He’s super cute and they suit each other so well. We saw them together today, didn’t we Jeno?” Yeri’s eyes flicked over to Jeno who took a big gulp of his beer.

Jeno listened intently to the conversations around him. He felt on edge, nervous even, knowing that if someone said something awful about Jaemin he’d have to defend his best friend. Jeno’s fears of his friend being outcast, or worse, bullied made his stomach churn with anxiety.

But as he listened in he soon realised no one seemed prejudiced, or disgusted, or even surprised.

“Na Jamein has a boyfriend, how cute.”

“Have you seen him? Ugh they look so good together...”

“It’s so nice to see Jamein happy. He’s never even had a date that anyone knows of.”

“I heard he confessed on Valentine’s Day. Can you imagine how romantic that would have been?”

“Jeno did you know? How long have they been together? Is he really as sweet as he looks?” Chaeyoung’s questions were innocent enough but Jeno slammed his beer bottle down on the kitchen bench. “I don’t fucking know okay?” He turned to the group with an uncharacteristic frown, fire and rage flaring in his usually gentle expression, his face wearing an expression that was both unexpected and unsettling. He grabbed another beer and stalked from the room leaving his friends staring after him in confusion.

“What’s up his ass?” Mark laughed.

“He’s jealous!” Yeri laughed too. “Can’t you tell?”

Jamein wasn’t a big drinker. The night before, his feelings in turmoil, his mind awash in confusion, he’d used alcohol to quiet the demons inside him. Tonight he led Renjun by the hand through the house party, stopping to talk to a few people on the way, introducing Renjun to everyone who spoke to them. By the time he made it to the kitchen in search of a few soft drinks he was greeted by a chorus of strangely excited voices.

“Hi Jamein. Hi Renjun. We met earlier today. Remember?” Yeri pushed her way towards the two boys to make conversation with Chaeyoung right behind her. “Hi! I’m Chaeyoung. Nice to meet you.” Chaeyoung pushed her way between Jaemin and Renjun before Donghyuk appeared and joined he group.

“Jaemin. Jeno’s pretty upset. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Mark pulled Jaemin aside. “He’s had a few too many already and I think it might be best if you go find him.” Jamein looked over to Renjun who was completely entranced with Donghyuk’s golden complexion. “We’ll keep an eye on him. He’ll be fine.” Jamein was worried about Jeno and he knew he had no good excuse for not leaving Renjun alone. “Renjun. I’ll be back in ten minutes. Okay?” Renjun smiled as he continued his conversation with a grinning Donghyuk.

“So...” Donghyuk smirked at the older boy. “You and Jamein. How long have you been together?” Renjun thought hard. “About one day.” He smiled at Donghyuk. “You’re very beautiful.” He reached out and stroked Donghyuk’s cheek as he stared into his eyes making the other laugh. “Hey, Mr Handsy, wouldn’t want your lover to get the wrong idea!” Donghyuk grabbed Renjun’s hand and moved away a little but Renjun just frowned. “Jaemin isn’t my lover. He’s Jeno’s soulmate.” Renjun blessed Donghyuk with a smile that was warm and comforting and made the younger feel soft inside. “I could never come between two soulmates who are destined for each other.”

“Interesting....” Donghyuk murmured as he rubbed his hands together. “Want to get a drink?”

“Jeno...” Jaemin called out as he searched the yard. The light was dim and there were people everywhere. He searched and he called out and he asked everyone if they had seen his friend. But everyone just shook their heads and shrugged at him and he sighed in unsatisfied resignation.

He didn’t want to leave Renjun unsupervised for too long. So he took one last look around before heading inside back to the party.

He checked the kitchen and found only Yeri and Mark and a few of their older friends. “Shit...” Jamein swore under his breath before heading into the living room where the couches had been moved out to make room for a makeshift dance floor. Music pounded and people danced and Jaemin found Renjun with Donghyuk.

He had a half empty red drink in one hand and a half empty yellow drink in the other. The music thundered in Jaemin’s ears as he watched Renjun grinding on Donghyuk, his face brightly lit with delight, Donghyuk’s arms around Renjun’s neck. He watched Renjun close his eyes and take a huge gulp of the red drink before he pushed his way through the crowd and pulled Renjun down by the arm.

“Renjun! I told you not to take drinks from strangers!” Jaemin grabbed for the red bottle as Renjun giggled with glee. He let go of the red one before downing the rest of the yellow liquid in the other bottle. “It’s yummy,” he giggled again as the pineapple flavoured alcohol ran down his chin, “It’s making me feel funny!” His cheeks were flushed as he let Jaemin pull him close to his body. “And Hyuckie isn’t a stranger..... he’s my new friend...”

Renjun leaned close to Jaemin’s ear and slurred a little. “I want to take him home. He’s sooooo pretty.......They’d love him in the faerie world!”

He sank heavily against Jaemin’s body and dropped his grip on the almost empty bottle of sweet pineapple alcohol. “I want to go home.” Renjun mumbled and Jaemin sighed. So did he.

Jamein helped him out the front and deposited him on the front lawn. “Stay here and don’t move,” Jaemin wanted to check the house one last time for Jeno before he left. He turned back to see Renjun flat on his back and had to laugh. The grumpy little faerie came all the way to the human world to help him and just ended up getting drunk and dancing on a table at a house party.

Renjun lay flat on the grass and sang to himself a little. He didn’t know where he’d heard the song but it had kind of always just been in his head, in his memories, the song of the rhythm of his heart.

_Little dandelion bright and true_

_Little petal I love you_

_Earth below and sky above_

_Grow up to fill the world with love_

He giggled a little and wondered how the stars could look so different from the way they do at home. He held his hands out in front of him and played with his fingers for a bit before singing his little song again.

A shadow fell over him and he was suddenly staring up into Jeno’s face.

“Do you love him?” Jeno asked as he stared down at the little fae. Renjun sat up in surprise before scowling rudely at the dark haired man. “Yes. How could I not?” He giggled again at Jeno’s expression shifting from angry to sad. “I love him but we aren’t lovers.”

Renjun laughed again and the sound, like the gentle pattern of rain on leaves, rang clear across the quiet night. “He’s pretty and he’s kind. He’s sweet and caring and fun. He’s special and you had the chance to be with your soulmate.” Renjun stood up unsteadily on wobbly legs and pointed at Jeno’s chest. “You had a chance at true love and I think you blew it!”

A cold breeze suddenly blew up around the two warring boys and tiny florets of dandelion fuzz surrounded them as they stared at each other.

“You hurt him.” Renjun said. “You made him cry a lot. I don’t know if you deserve a second chance.”

Jeno bit his lip as he turned and walked away.

Jeno drained the rest of his beer and tossed the bottle aside. He didn’t want to go home yet, to his cold empty bed, to the demons raging inside his brain. He hid in the shadow of the house and watched as the beautiful boy with the rose hued hair found his golden friend on the lawn. He watched as Renjun grabbed Jaemin’s hands and swung him around in a circle making the pink haired boy squeal with laughter.

Jeno’s insides twisted as he watched Renjun and Jaemin dance in a soft slow embrace to the sound of Renjun’s giggles. He watched as they began to walk, before Renjun stopped suddenly, bending down to the ground.

He watched on in silence as Renjun held the dandelion out and Jaemin blew its fuzz. Their smiles could be seen even in the dim light and as they began to walk off hand in hand Jeno turned and threw up the stomach full of beer he had consumed to try and forget.

He tried to forget that it was his dance the golden haired boy was dancing.

But as he slumped to the ground he couldn’t forget. Shattered rose petals filled his mind as he closed his eyes and tried to block the world out for just a minute. He was so tired. So tired he barely registered Donghyuk and Mark picking him up and moving him inside.

“Jaeeee.....min.......” Renjun singsonged as they walked home to Jaemin’s dorm. “I’m so sorry Jaemin.... I don’t think I’m helping.....”

Jaemin had to laugh. “You are.” Renjun had no idea how much he was helping. Every minute with the gentle faerie boy was a minute he didn’t have to deal with his broken heart. Renjun’s curiosity and child like wonder had patched Jaemin’s shattered heart a little. It might not be whole, it might never be whole again, but Renjun’s company had wrapped it in care and comfort and love.

It was a different kind of love to his love for Jeno. His love for Jeno raged inside him, it was strong and passionate and wild, it was all consuming and unstoppable.

The love he felt for Renjun was one of stillness and grace. It was soft and careful, it was gentle and soothing and calming, it was bathed in a light that was full of energy.

His love for Renjun was glittering stars and a crescent moon in a cold indigo sky.

His love for Jeno was a midsummer sun, blazing its heat and life down on the scorched earth.

When Jaemin unlocked the door and Renjun fell onto his bed Jaemin let him stay there. He tried to pull the sneakers from his feet but Renjun slurred in a comical protest. “Leave my star shoes on Jamein. I need them to dance across the sky in my dreams...” Jamein brushed the hair from the faerie’s forehead and laid next to him. “You have no idea how much you’ve helped me....” he whispered to the snoring boy before drifting into sleep.

Jeno didn’t want to open his eyes. He could feel the throbbing hangover pounding at his brain and the bright sunlight stabbing through his closed eyelids. He groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly as he sat up and tried to orient himself. He recognised Mark’s spare room and groaned aloud.

Jeno stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen. Mark was standing at the counter stirring sugar into a coffee cup and he smirked at Jeno’s ragged appearance. “Coffee?” He asked and Jeno shook his head. “Water?”

Jeno asked and Mark grabbed him a bottle from the refrigerator. Jeno downed the whole bottle and rubbed his eyes.

He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. “Hey! Look who’s up! The dumbest of all dumb shits!” Jeno turned to see Donghyuk smirking at him with his hands on his hips. He looked bright and fresh and well rested. Jeno knew he was none of those things.

“Morning Hyuk,” he turned back to the counter and sat down on a stool. He put his head down on the cool laminate and revelled in the slight relief it provided. “I know I wiped myself out last night but dumb shit is a bit dramatic.”

“Well, besides my natural flair for the dramatic, that wasn’t what I was talking about.” Donghyuk smirked again as he sat next to Jeno on the other stool. “Come on Jeno. Spill. Are you really so jealous of that kid who turned up with Jaemin?”

“It’s not just that. I fucked up. I fucked up big time and I think I’ve lost him.” Jeno’s eyes glazed over and Mark and Donghyuk glanced at each other.

The three sat in silence as the other two waited for Jeno to speak again.

“Would you guys still be my friend if I was gay? Like, would it affect our friendship, and would it change the way you think of me?”

Silent stares passed between Mark and Donghyuk. “Is this about Jaemin?” Donghyuk asked as Mark passed him a cup of coffee. Jeno groaned and put his head back on the laminate surface as he thought over the last twenty four hours.

He told them everything. Jaemin’s roses, his honest and hopeful eyes, his bravery and his sincerely awkward confession. He told them how he ran away leaving Jaemin shattered in a pile of rosé and broken feelings. He recounted the previous day, his shock at seeing Jaemin with the beautiful golden stranger, his burning feelings of envy and jealousy.

“You’re right actually Donghyuk. I am the dumbest of dumb shits. I can’t believe I hurt him, and all for the sake of what people would think, and now he’s already moved on.”

Donghyuk chuckled and Jeno looked up at him. “You dumb shit. That kid isn’t his boyfriend. He’s weird though. I asked him if he and Jaemin were together and he went on and on about you and Jaemin being soulmates and how no one could ever come between you.” Donghyuk chuckled into his coffee. “It’s like he’s from another planet. Cute but weird.”

“What do you want to do now?” Jaemin asked softly. He’d woken up with Renjun next to him and had been highly amused to see the little faerie had been turned back into his former grumpy self by a killer hangover. Renjun had grumbled all morning on the couch about the side effects of the ‘fruit poisoned magic potion’ he had consumed the night before.

Now that the morning had turned into afternoon he was feeling a little better. “I’ve only got a few hours left,” Renjun said, “Can we just go outside?”

Jamein wasn’t ready to let go. Renjun had only been in his life for a little over a day but Jamein had fallen victim to his quirky charms. He gripped the faerie’s hand tightly as they walked across the grass. Goodbye was in the air and Jaemin could feel it.

“Lay here with me..” Jaemin fell onto the grass and pulled the faerie down next to him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help. I’ve failed.” Renjun’s voice was small and sad as he buried his face in Jaemin’s chest. Jaemin wrapped his arms around the faerie boy as he held him close. “But you have helped me Renjun. More than you could ever know...”

As the sun dipped slowly they lay in contented silence. Renjun content with the sound of Jaemin’s heart beating. Jaemin soothed by his fingers running through Renjun’s golden bronze locks.

“It’s almost time,” Renjun said sadly, and just as he stood he heard a buzz. Jamein pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the text from Jeno.

**_I’m sorry. Please let me make it right Nana. We really need to talk._ **

****

****

**_Meet me at the dorms in an hour._ **

Jamein sent a reply and grabbed Renjun’s hands. “He wants to talk.” His eyes glittered with excitement in the slowly dying sun and Renjun’s face lit up in triumph. “Really?” He asked and Jaemin nodded. “You did it Renjun. You really helped.”

As the sun gasped it’s last breath of light and life for the day Jaemin reached up and pulled the beret from Renjun’s hair. “You are beautifulRenjun. Beautiful and wonderful and loved. Please don’t ever forget it.” Tears filled his eyes as they moved closer and Jaemin’s voice broke a little. “Please don’t ever forget me...”

Hues of gold and bronze and rose, reflected in the shining hair of one young man and one lost fae, threw themselves across the sky. Time stood still as Jaemin’s hands went to cup Renjun’s soft cheeks and he pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet and the only way he knew how to honour their goodbye. And when he pulled away he gasped in shock and wonder at the sight that stood before him.

“Your wings!” Jaemin gasped and Renjun looked confused for a second. Suddenly realisation washed over him and he began to beat the beautiful wings that protruded from his shoulder blades.

They weren’t ice blue like he expected. They were golden yellow, the colour of dandelions, and when he beat the lacy filigree wings dandelion fuzz floated in the air around him. It settled in his hair and on Jaemin’s shirt and covered the grass around him.

“Jaemin!” Renjun cried out in astonishment. “Thank you! You’ve given me my wings and they’re beautiful!” He used them to leave the ground for a brief moment before landing lightly in front of the pink haired boy. “Thank you for the precious gift.”

“You’re welcome.” Jamein said as he smiled with his whole heart. “You’ve given me the gift of my soulmate. I could never thank you enough.”

With one last hug the sun vanished. Renjun glowed blue, then gold, then he shrank.

And then he was gone.

Jamein stood still for what felt like forever before suddenly shaking himself back to reality.

His steps were light and free as he crossed the grass to wait for Jeno outside his building. He had a feeling everything was going to work out fine.

One minute Renjun was standing on the grass and the next he was back home. He sat up from where he had landed in front of the Prince’s throne and blinked a little at his disorienting surroundings.

“Prince Sicheng?” He asked and the Prince smiled brightly. “I see you have succeeded my precious fae. Now stand up before me and let me see your wings.”

Renjun stood and uncurled his wings. They sparkled with hues of gold and bronze and a streak of rose running through the delicately lacy wings. He beat them slowly at first, then faster, and the small crowd that gathered gasped in surprise. Renjun flittered up into the air as dandelion fuzz swirled around him and the onlookers marvelled at the beauty and power within the young faerie. Because his power had been revealed as the strongest one. Renjun’s power was love.

When his feet hit the wooden floor again Renjun bowed deeply in front of his Prince.

“You have made me proud little fae,” Prince Sicheng smiled, “but what are those on your feet?”

“These?” Renjun wriggled his sneakered feet and giggled. “These are my star shoes. They were a gift.”

Jaemin sat on the garden wall and swung his feet while he waited. He checked his phone to make sure he didn’t have any messages and when he looked up he saw him.

“Hi,” Jeno said with a sheepish smile, his feet moving slowly towards Jaemin. His hands were clutching a bouquet of pink and yellow roses and his face was full of earnest sincerity.

“I’m sorry Nana. I was scared. I was a coward and I never should have hurt you.” He held the roses out towards Jaemin and blushed despite the cool breeze that surrounded them. “I was hoping we could do this over.”

“What changed?” Jaemin had an idea but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to feel the satisfaction and achievement on Renjun’s behalf. Even if Renjun wouldn’t ever know.

“I couldn’t stand to see you with him Nana. Everything he had should have been mine and I wanted it.” He held the roses out again and Jaemin took them and put them down just in time to be wrapped in Jeno’s strong arms.

“I love you Nana. Please accept my apology and my confession. I promise I’ll never hurt you.”

With no one to witness but the moon above Jaemin was lost in Jeno’s lips on his. He kissed him harder and deeper, with love and longing, his hands clinging to Jeno’s shirt as if he was afraid to let him go. Jeno’s lips responded with hunger and desire as he gave in to the truth of what his heart wanted.

They kissed for what felt like forever and neither of them noticed the tiny swirl of dandelion fuzz that blew up around them. They were too lost in each other, in all consuming love, the meeting of two hearts destined to be together.

The end


End file.
